


Hard Work

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's working out at home when Danny comes and tests him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Well, this is another random offering, this time back to good ol' Danny/Ryan. Nowt more to say really.
> 
> For my Mr H buddy. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Mid-morning on a day off and Ryan's in the part of the house that Danny's dubbed as the 'gym room'. Since Danny moved in and especially since he started working with Simon, his personal trainer, the equipment has grown and grown until it really does look like a home gym. Ryan was happy with a treadmill and a few weights and anything else he'd do at the actual gym, but it's become a keen interest of Danny's and he has to admit that they're both reaping the benefits in many ways. Ryan's less intense about the subject, but he still likes to keep fit and healthy and one of the better days to do this is to get a session out of the way whilst they're on holiday from work. It's a short break of only a week this time and Danny's been out all morning, so Ryan has sent him a few pictures of him with his hands all over his precious rowing machine, stuff that works his quads and the heavier weights.

He hears the front door close just as he's about done with his run and switches off the treadmill, lungs burning and legs pleasantly shaky as he steps down and rubs a towel over his sweaty face. He's a bit of a hot mess, quite literally, but perseveres and sinks onto the bench to end with some lifting. The music that's blasting from the dock to keep him company hides Danny's arrival until he's suddenly looming over him from behind. 

Ryan lets his arms fall to his sides and smiles. “You're back.”

“I am. And you've been a busy bee.” Danny looks at the total weights on the bar and nods approvingly. “Nice. Could be better though.”

He reaches for a set on the table at the side of them, a temporary solution because of a rack that was broken in an incident during one of their previous workouts together. Things seem to be accumulating on there slowly, like snacks and water and smaller fitness gadgets and he glances longingly at his half-finished bottle when Danny's body blocks his view.

“Hey, what're you doing?” he asks warily, looking at the weights in his hands. “Wait, wait! Stop!” he adds hastily as Danny moves them onto the ends of the bar, making it heavier.

Ryan hurries to sit up, but a hand comes down on his shoulder. “Hey, just relax and stay there a sec.” he says softly.

The heat of Danny's fingers burns through his damp t-shirt and he has the urge to tell Simon to really make him pay in his next session. Even so, Ryan does as he's told and lays back on the bench, watching with silent, sceptical eyes as Danny balances everything again then takes a step away with a satisfied nod.

“Alright, try that.” He blinks and his first instinct is to refuse, but he catches the way Danny gives him a lingering once over and bites his lip. “I'll spot ya.”

He knows it's too heavy from oh, about two seconds in but Danny says he has faith in him with a gorgeous little laugh and Ryan finds himself going along with it, swept up in the idea that maybe he can, maybe he is stronger than he thinks. He gets the bar to chest level, arms straining and tries to keep his breathing under control, except his confidence is short lived. He wants to flinch when Danny's hand skims over the bulge in his bicep, but he can't without risking dropping the weight heavily on top of him, so he turns wide blue eyes on Danny, hoping he'll get the message. His stomach swoops when he sees a cheeky smirk as Danny comes to stand next to him.

“Danny, please,” he pleads hoarsely.

His mouth falls slack, pretending. “Begging so soon?” He presses the weight across Ryan's chest until it has nowhere else to go. About an inch of space means that it won't crush him, but he also can't move out from under it. Genius, really. He leans down towards Ryan's ear. “Thought you'd make me work for that a bit more, babe.”

“Don't 'babe' me!” he hisses through clenched teeth and a frown, “This is insane!”

“Maybe.” he shrugs, “But I like it.” Just like his hand that trailed across the tensed muscle in Ryan's arm, Danny's fingers slide down his sternum, pressing the damp patch of his warm, sticky t-shirt to his body, before they curl into the hem and pull up. It stops at his pecs, his ribs and stomach exposed and his sweatpants riding lower on his hips than normal from all his distressed squirming. He pulls his lower lip in with his teeth and trembles minutely as Danny lightly traces the hidden patch of freckles along the start of his V-line. His touch is so gentle that it's torture, stroking, trailing shapes when all Ryan wants is something more tangible, something to keep him grounded. He expects a hard scratch or a rough push to a fading bruise, but Danny cups his cock instead, over his clothes but no less firm. Ryan strains his head back because it feels like it's the only thing apart from his legs that he can move without consequence, his pulse fluttering in his neck. He's hard and now they both know it.

Danny smiles. “Looks like I'm not the only one. Should I see to that or...?”

“Yeah, let me up and we can continue this - ”

“Ah, nice try,” he interrupts, flexing his fingers in a gentle squeeze, “but I think I'll keep you here instead, where you can't cause trouble,”

Ryan huffs an incredulous breath, can't believe the audacity, then another gets punched out of him as Danny straddles the bench and sits down hard in his lap. He immediately shuffles a little higher to be able to reach his hand behind and straight down into Ryan's underwear and the shock of naked skin on skin makes him buck his hips, the tease of potential pressure across his chest heightening the sensation. Danny starts stroking him and it's one of the few times he's glad to be sweating because it's not as rough as it usually would be, even if the angle is awkward and the tempo erratic.

“What d'ya want me to do?” Danny asks and he can't resist looking down at his chest. “Except that. God, I wanna suck you so bad,”

Despite knowing that he'd be trapped for it, Ryan's cock throbs with want. Erections wait for no man and this problem is entirely Danny's fault, so he nods and pushes through Danny's fist again, gasping when Danny puts a hand flat to his torso so he can move off the bench. The flat, cushioned rectangle is made to fit one person and Ryan marvels at how he's going to make this work before he tugs his thighs open wider, creating a space between them. He sits down then twists his body to pull Ryan's clothes from his hips, enough to get access as he leans towards his cock. Ryan's so focused on the bulge in Danny's jeans and the ache to touch him that he misses him dipping his head until wet warmth drags slowly up the length of him, making him shiver.

He curls one hand around the bar blocking his chest and gasps when Danny's lips closes properly around him and his other flies down to clutch at his hair, his underarm bumping into the solid metal in the way. He moves higher with a groan so Ryan can sink his fingers in and he looks down at Danny already checking on him, the corners of his eyes crinkled cheekily. He swallows through a dry mouth and casts another glance at the water on the table completely out of his reach, the situation too much to continue watching as the clench of Danny's throat intensifies the further he takes him.

He jerks on a particularly hard suck, his thighs colliding with Danny's ears before he pulls off and wrestles Ryan's sweatpants from his legs, his hands planted either side of his cock as he presses Ryan into the seat. His hot skin sticks to the leather, leaving him even more at Danny's mercy and he bites down on his lip as he wanks his slicked cock and deliberately licks and kisses at his crotch, his light beard rubbing against all his sensitive spots. Ryan's pink-cheeked from his earlier exertion and now the sudden flare of arousal and Danny laps up his sweat with a growl, sliding his tongue up his hip and over his flank to nip just below the bar that cuts across his armpit.

The music, full of high tempo remixes he'd never listen to otherwise, drowns out Ryan's surprised yelp and he breathes heavily as Danny promptly returns to sucking, lips soft but throat deliciously tight when he inches down and bobs his head. What he doesn't have in his mouth, he gathers in a fist so his movements meet in the middle. The seat creaks and squeaks with Ryan's squirming because Danny's undoing him so fast and he really doesn't want it to end yet. Instead, Ryan wants to bend him over that blasted table nearby and fuck him until either it breaks (wouldn't be the first casualty) or he comes. He smells so good and would probably taste just as well, in contrast to his own sharper scent but the noises coming from between his legs has him realising that Danny far from minds him sweaty and wanton and he gets a palm beneath Ryan's arse mid-wriggle, squeezing at his cheeks and moaning around his dick to encourage him more.

“No,” his head thrashes side to side, desperately trying to claw back the upper hand even though he's trapped and tethered to Danny's working mouth. “Fuck, you're gonna make me come – fuck, fuck, fuck – I can't - ”

“Want you to.” Danny groans, “Gve it to me,”

Flat on his back, Ryan fixes his eyes on the ceiling, clenches his jaw and fits his palms under the bar. Finding some extra strength from somewhere low in his belly, he pushes and pushes until the weights start moving up from his chest. He's barely in control because Danny's still trying to blow him, so he does the first thing he can think of that won't injure them both and guides the bar over his head, letting go once he's clear to leave it crash into the nearest wall. The clang makes Danny pull up in shock, the 'pop' the best sound Ryan's heard all day and he tugs Danny towards him.

“'S'okay, c'mere,” he says, immediately sitting up and gently cupping his face.

“You're mental,” Danny laughs against his mouth, hands on his shoulders.

He's probably right, he shouldn't have lifted more than he could take and his arms burn from the work but he can't regret it yet, not when he can kiss Danny until he no longer tastes himself and he undoes Danny's jeans. He can't resist forcing their naked cocks together for a moment as Danny stands in front of him, smacking his arse after it gets too close for comfort to see him move. Ryan's about to tell him where he wants him to go when he shows him instead, getting to his feet to clear the table with a swipe of his arm and manhandling him over the surface. Danny's jeans and underwear pool quickly around his ankles with a mischievous chuckle and he snaps his teeth into his shoulder, making him whine and grope for Ryan's thigh.

“Can you believe we've never done this in here before?” He's high on flipping the situation and can tell Danny's a little cross from how tense he's suddenly got. Ryan reaches around to touch his cock, his own pressed against Danny's arsecheek. “Wait here. Wanna see you touching yourself when I get back. No coming though.”

“You serious?” Danny pouts, mouth falling open as Ryan swats him playfully.

“Absolutely. Gonna have you do all the work 'cause you want it so much.”

His stomach somersaults when he comes back to the room to see Danny where he left him, his hand between his legs like he asked. He removes his damp t-shirt and pushes his sweatpants to his feet, rolls the condom on to cut down on time and lubes his fingers, pressing them to Danny's hole at the same time as he takes hold of his balls, pinching their fullness. Ryan has to breathe deeply at his frustrated mewling, the power sending him dizzy for a second. From there, it's a frantic rush to get inside him, hoping the minimal prep will be enough.

“Holy – mother of god,” Danny croaks, flailing around for his hip, only to be denied.

Ryan links their fingers and puts them back on the table to give them something to push against, his hips meeting Danny's arse as he grinds forward, careful but beyond excited. In this position, he feels a lot smaller in Ryan's arms somehow and he feels his dick is very much interested in that concept, even if Danny's recent workouts have seen him also broaden in the chest and shoulders. He squeezes Danny's hand as he picks up the pace and thumbs at his waist with his other hand before he lowers it to his cock. He's wet at the tip and Ryan pulls him off in counterpoint to his thrusts, giving him a taste of his own medicine and a re-enactment to what he was doing with his mouth earlier, thinking he's so clever.

“I've got ya,” he says, proud, licking at Danny's jaw. “I've got ya so good,”

He shoves Danny down more to get a better look at what's happening and groans when he manages to ease his knee onto the table, opening him up to Ryan's cock and his scrutiny. He thinks he'd work out often if he always had such a view and he glances up when he feels Danny clench, their eyes meeting over his shoulder. It's like he knows all of what he's thinking, so Ryan grabs his hips with both hands, forgetting that he meant to control him and demand he work for his pleasure, and gives it to him dirty and fast. Danny pulls him in, holding him by his neck, and seals their mouths together as he comes over his own hand, striping his knuckles white.

The pressure and release makes Ryan gasp, a frown marring his face when Danny wrenches away his lips and body to kneel at his feet. With an unyielding grip, Danny sucks at his cock once, tight and hard, and Ryan grabs for the edge of the table as he shakes apart. Danny swallows and he shudders from the sight, feeling like the table is now the only thing preventing him from collapsing in an overwhelmed heap on the floor.

With Danny's sparkly eyed, sated grin in answer and the dented wall not so lucky, he guesses that they both got what they wanted in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
